


Short story and micro fic verse

by ShipperificWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hidden Depths, tw: grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Rey and Ben's story from different perspectives, a.k.a my reylo twitfics.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt was "Time" and I'm feeling melancholic. It's a piece about grief, so TW for that.

Time is just something else Rey has stopped caring about.

Training and her appearance followed short. Everything reminded her of Ben and that alone was enough to make her give in to a timeless space where Ben hadn’t disappeared but also, they didn't ever meet.

But sometimes, in dreams, she indulged in going back to the moment where she'd first laid eyes on him. She'd admit it then and he'd set his saber aside and exhale. In the quietness of the vast desert, in a dream, she could dare to say it aloud. No one would deem her mad.

Ben would drag her by the hand and they'd hide as far away as things would allow. They'd spend time together and, if she was lucky, he'd tell her about the little boy that he was. But peace wouldn't last too long and the Dark would loom in the air, threatening to end them.

That was the cycle in which she engaged for a while until a Force signature stopped her.

It was him.

"How?" she asked.

"I was never gone," he answered.


	2. Form

Rey has to help a few people read the form. What Hux had been thinking when he printed them on such a small font size, she didn't know.

"Hello," said a man who was sitting next to Rose. 

"Yes, sir?" she asked, bracing herself for some sort of recrimination.

"I think I made a mess," he said, showing her the form. It read "Ben Solo" where he was meant to write his first name only.

She laughed and then immediately turned red.

"I'm sorry, it's just very common, look," she said, showing him a stack of papers.

It was his turn to look embarrassed. She could see the tip of one of his ears starting to get red.

"Of course," she said, handing him one form before leaving. He seemed familiar somehow.

"Will you come back?" he asked.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, peeking reluctantly at him.

He was striking, and not in a common way, he was remarkable. Strong, beautiful, with a dash of something else that she found lovely although she couldn't quite place it.

"Your name," he said.

"Rey."

And something ticked.

"Ben," he said.

The whole world shifted around them.

Thousands of flowers bloomed outside, the sky turned clear, and in a whole second, Rey felt different. Something clicked.

"Well, Ben, I'll be here if you need me," she said.

Ben smiled.


End file.
